


Debugging

by turante



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, software sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: “You weren't programmed to feel pleasure, and your system reads it as an error,” Kamski explained, resizing the command terminal window to open up a file with more code. He scrolled through it as if looking for something. “I can fix it. I can teach your system to interpret it correctly without showing errors. I've done it before, more or less.”





	Debugging

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is inspired by a tweet by @NinesOnAlt

It wasn’t unheard of for androids to come to his mansion for help - he didn’t always answer, despite Chloe wanting to help everyone they could - but he hadn’t expected this particular android to come to him for a personal reason. Of course, he volunteered his help.

“Please sit, I’m not a barbarian,” Kamski said suavely, gesturing at a chair next to one of the white android constructing machines in his pristine laboratory. Connor sat down and looked up at the man, who was smiling and fiddling with one of the mechanical arms attached to the ceiling. He pulled out a cable and showed it to him. “If you don’t mind, I’ll need to attach this to your neck port so I can run a system diagnostic and keep a real time status report open on my console.”

Connor undid another two buttons at the top of his shirt, opening the collar to give Elijah better access to his neck. “I don’t mind,” he replied softly.

“Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, and we’ll stop.” Connor nodded, and Kamski stepped behind him to expose his neck. The artificial skin retracted from under his fingertips, revealing the white plastic edges of Connor’s access panel to him. He pressed a finger lightly on the panel to open it, and gently brushed the edges of the port just exposed. A low voltage electric current ran through the android, almost a shiver. Elijah hummed and inserted the cable in the port, and his hand lingered one second on Connor’s shoulder, then he walked back to the terminal, booting up a diagnostics software. “This program is going to run some tests, to check that all your components are in working order. Is that ok?”

Connor nodded minutely, then decided to reply verbally to minimize the risk of severing the cable connection. “Yes. It is fine.”

Kamski typed a few lines of code and started the program. A status report opened in Connor’s visual interface, mirroring the program printout appearing on Kamski’s screen. He felt his biocomponents flicker briefly one by one, faltering in their function for a millisecond each, as the program prompted each subroutine to reset. When the last component had been analyzed, the program printed a final report, and he skimmed it while he watched Kamski do the same to the copy on his screen. “Very well, everything is in order,” the man commented, never glancing away from the screen as he typed a few more lines and opened another analysis software. He typed a few modifications in the parameters listed and pressed a button. “I’m going to run a deeper analysis on your pressure sensors, is that ok?”

“Of course, please proceed.” Connor smiled politely.

The effects of this program on him were entirely different. He felt his pressure sensors, scattered along his chassis, activate all at once, not unpleasantly so. It felt as if he was being touched all over. It was almost nice. The pressure increased and the sensation of the clothes over his artificial skin was almost too much for him to bear. His skin flickered with electricity, and he felt it retract under his clothes, exposing his chassis to the cotton and denim directly. Connor opened his mouth in surprise, letting out a tiny gasp. Kamski turned to keep him in his peripheral vision, but his attention remained focused on the screen in front of him where the readings from his sensors were translated into something that he could interpret.

The pressure was still gradually increasing, and Connor felt his skin malfunction and fade away completely, the pressure on his sensors enough to fool him into thinking that he was being crushed, which surprised and scared him. “Ah, stop!” he blurted out, and Kamski typed something, ending the sensation abruptly. Another surge of electricity ran through him, this time making his body shudder once. His skin expanded to cover his chassis once more, but the lack of pressure felt unpleasant in a different way as the intense pressure had felt. Connor felt Kamski’s gaze on him and he opened his eyes, adding the laboratory’s visual to the error notification that popped up in front of Kamski’s program’s log. “I’m fine,” he lied, “we can continue.”

Kamski looked at the error report on his terminal, then back at Connor. “What did it feel like?” he asked, sincerely curious.

“Like i was being crushed by extreme pressure, and although I knew it wasn’t real, I felt… uneasy.”

Elijah turned to his console and scrolled back to modify the sensor parameters again. “Perhaps we are going at this the wrong way.” He reopened the diagnostic and set it up to record the inputs from Connor’s external sensors only. He rose from his chair and approached Connor. “Is it alright if I touch you? I think I need more data before I can extrapolate a protocol.”

Connor readily agreed, nodding at Kamski. The man’s lips turned up at the corners, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Kamski placed a hand on his, closing it on his wrist. He turned the android’s wrist over, rubbing his thumb on the artificial skin along one of the invisible junctions they both knew was there. The touch was light and the pressure of the thumb didn’t change, but the sensation seemed to grow more intense the longer Kamski continued. Kamski turned to quickly look at the screen to judge his reaction, then put his other hand on Connor’s neck, his thumb stroking the android’s throat, alternating with the rest of his fingers caressing the back of his neck, stretching to reach the plugged port and stroke the cable too. Connor opened his mouth, and closed it again, unable to express his thoughts. Elijah noticed, and his thumb left his throat and pressed on Connor’s lower lip, pushing his mouth open. Connor’s thirium pump increased its rhythm, and he could feel his pressure and temperature sensors flicker to life under his artificial skin, making him become aware of the clothes shifting against his skin like before, when Kamski’s program had activated them artificially. He checked the diagnostic’s output, but nothing seemed amiss. Kamski’s thumb stroked his lip and Connor touched it with the tip of his tongue. A chemical analysis popped up in front of him, but he dismissed it without reading it.

“I think that’s enough, for now,” Kamski said softly, taking a step back and ending all physical contact at once, and Connor whined to protest about the loss of touch, but Elijah was back at his terminal, much more interested in the way his software translated the sensors’ input into code. Connor tried to follow what he was doing. “Interesting, the way your deviancy has overwritten the default feedback of your sensors to expand the spectrum of sensation you can have access to. I wonder what that felt like,” Kamski mused aloud, scrolling through the output on his screen.

“I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Was it pleasurable?” Elijah asked, turning to look him in the eyes.

Connor thought about it. It wasn’t unpleasant, on the contrary, and he definitely wanted more. “I suppose so.”

Kamski gave him a half smile, entered a few more lines of code and collapsed the diagnostic window. He opened another program and typed silently for a few minutes. “I’m going to try to tweak your sensitivity levels, if that’s ok.” Connor nodded, not trusting his voice modulator to not sound tinny. And Elijah fiddled with his base code, altering it just enough to increase the android’s sensitivity to touch. He saved the modifications and sent the code to compile, then turned towards his test subject again. “Let’s see how this feels.” Kamski scooted his chair over to Connor, placing a hand on his knee. Connor blinked, his pupils dilating imperceptibly, the weight and warmth of Kamski’s hand clearly registered by his system even through his jeans. The hand squeezed, lightly, and his sensors sent a pleasant sensation down his spine. It was really different from what he usually experienced, it was more intense and had a different edge to it. He… wanted more, so he shifted his leg under the touch, trying to get Kamski to move his hand and touch him some more. The man smiled and moved his hand upwards, massaging his thigh, drawing circles with his thumb like he had previously done on his wrist. “Do you like this?”

“Yes,” the android admitted, spreading his legs a little, and Elijah moved a little closer to him, placing his left hand on Connor’s other thigh, touching him in the same way, eyes locked with Connor’s as he moved the thumbs slowly closer to his crotch.

“How is this?” the man asked, trying to gauge the android’s reaction from his unmovable expression. As much as he wanted to go back to his working station, he figured that it’d be more useful to continue this little experiment further to see how it progressed.

Connor shifted a bit in his seat, feeling heat running under his skin, spreading from under Kamski’s hands through his wires to his entire body. “Different. I feel as if my skin were on fire.”

“Go on,” Elijah encouraged him, hands slowly moving towards his hips, caressing his jeans. He put one hand on Connor’s chest stroking the shirt lightly, then he grasped the fabric and pulled Connor forward. The android complied, still staring into the man’s eyes, willing to let him do to him whatever he liked if it meant that the heat in his veins would intensify. Kamski undid the buttons of Connor’s shirt next, and a surge of electricity ran through Connor’s circuits. Once the shirt was pulled completely open by Elijah, Connor could swear that he felt the cold air brush his chest with his sensors, and a shiver ran through him.

“I feel as if you are still touching me,” he admitted, “and I'd like you to continue.”

Elijah smirked and stroked his chest with both hands, starting at his sternum and moving upwards, long fingers spread to cover more surface, each touch leaving a trail of electricity firing at his sensors. Kamski’s hands closed around his neck, squeezing gently at first, then increasingly harder, careful of the cable still plugged in his neck port, but with little regard to his throat. He wasn't human and didn't need to breathe; there was no damage that Kamski could do to him with his bare hands. So he squeezed as hard as he could, and Connor let a small sound escape his control. A little error message popped up in the corner of his vision. He hadn’t had many errors pop up since he deviated, and this one was different, clearly not created by cyberlife. “What was that?” He asked to both himself and Kamski, who raised his eyebrows and abruptly let go of his neck. Connor brought his own hands around it to try and recreate the same contact, but it didn't feel the same. He was disappointed when Kamski rolled his chair back in front of his terminal.

“What happened?” Elijah asked. 

“An error appeared in my interface.”

Elijah checked the log of the diagnostic panel, sifting through the input to find what could have caused the error. “I see. Hmm, we'll need a workaround for this.” He started typing away, almost forgetting about the android still plugged in next to his work station. Connor felt neglected, his skin bare and sensitive, missing the warmth of his hands. He stroked his own chest, getting an echo of the sensation Kamski's fingers had awoken moments earlier.

“Please, stop that,” the man chided him, without even bothering to look away from his terminal. Connor stopped his hands and lowered them to his lap, waiting for his turn to have Kamski's attention. Elijah ran a debugging tool to understand the source of the error and hummed to himself as he tried to fix it. “You weren't programmed to feel pleasure, and your system reads it as an error,” Kamski explained, resizing the command terminal window to open up a file with more code. He scrolled through it as if looking for something. “I can fix it. I can teach your system to interpret it correctly without showing errors. I've done it before, more or less.” He copied part of a program and pasted it in Connor's main code, tweaking it as much as he deemed necessary. “The other option would be to override the errors, but I don't want to risk hiding a potentially important warning.” He checked the code again and sent it to update Connor’s main code. “This should work.” He turned towards Connor to give him an encouraging smile. “I think we can give it a go, now.”

Connor was expecting him to come closer and start touching him again, perhaps even hoping for it, but Kamski didn't move. His fingers danced on the keyboard, stroke the touchscreen instead of his thighs. None of this mattered once Kamski started the program he’d been working on. One key pressed and Connor felt all of his pressure sensors activate simultaneously like before, making his skin tingle all over. He was once again hyper aware of the clothes he was wearing, and had the sensation of being caressed all over. He squirmed a bit in his chair, feeling every point of contact much more intensely. Still, the overall sensitivity was not enough. He liked it, but it was not enough, and he was going to ask for more, something, anything, but Kamski pushed a few more keys and he felt the pressure intensify on his arms, almost as if Kamski’s hands were rubbing his forearms again. The touch felt direct under his chassis, far more intimate than the man touching his artificial skin could ever be. The pressure moved up both his arms, reaching his shoulders, crawling up his neck. He was convinced he could feel fingertips caress his scalp, threading his hair. Connor sighed, lips parting automatically at his reaction. The ghost fingers pressed into his scalp and he hummed in pleasure, tilting his head back to chase the sensation before realising that it was all in his software instead of tangible. It felt just as real.

Connor turned his head to try and catch Kamski’s eyes, gripping the armrests with his fingers, wishing for the man to notice him. “Please,” the android whispered.

“Please, what?” Kamski inquired, leaning back in his chair, perfectly comfortable.

“Please, I need more.” He replied, as vague as he felt like, finding it impossible to focus on one thing that he wanted more than any other.

Kamski smirked, fingers voluptuously stroking his keyboard, eyes locked with Connor’s. “More,” he repeated. “How about this,” he typed a few lines and confirmed. Connor’s sensors burned under the artificial touch, warmth adding to the sensation of the gentle pressure caressing his face. He felt another set of hands stroke his chest, in a mirror of what Kamski had done a little earlier. The disembodied fingers spread on his chest, and sparked the sensors placed where his artificial skin showed his nipples. Those sensors seemed to be clustered even closer together, and set to a higher sensitivity than the rest. Connor opened his mouth and let out another gasp. His pump regulator sped up, but no error message appeared in front of him this time, the component’s efficiency was safely above 95%. He was aware of his software’s automatic activation of a human reaction protocol to respond to the sensations his sensors were registering, although it was new to him. He bit his lower lip, arching his back to try and get more pressure on his chassis, craving more touch. Connor put his own hands on his thighs, squeezing to the same amount of pressure applied on his chest and neck, rubbing the fabric of his jeans against the artificial skin underneath, crackling with static electricity.

Kamski’s gaze was locked on him, following his every movement, and it was finally the terminal to be relegated to the corner of his vision. This time Elijah didn’t chide Connor or ask him to stop touching himself. He turned to the screen once to check the way his artificial inputs compared to the real time reading of the legs’ sensors, but he was quick to look back at Connor because he didn’t want to miss his reactions. For being programmed responses to artificial stimuli, they looked incredibly human. Kamski watched Connor’s artificial breathing quicken, saw the way his lips parted and his body shifted against the leather of the chair. He felt a swell of pride at the thought that most of that programming had been his work.

Connor licked his lips, and let his hands inch slowly closer to his crotch, savouring the anticipation. He undid the button of his jeans and placed one hand on his belly, gently stroking his skin, while he used the other to lower the zipper. He traced his abs and stroked his chest, slowly, opening his shirt further, exploring his side. Then he slid his other hand inside his jeans and palmed his crotch, unsure on what to do next. “Mr Kamski,” he breathed.

“Elijah. Yes, Connor?” the man corrected him with a smirk.

“I don’t know what to do,” the android admitted. Sure, he could have made an online search, but he preferred the idea of his creator helping him, touching him, teaching him directly, treating him like an equal.

“New components?” Kamski mused, leaving the terminal to join him where he was sitting. “I figured you to be the curious type.”

Connor bit his lip, eyes locked with Kamski’s, “I didn’t have time,” he lied.

“Nevermind, I can remedy that, too,” he placed both hands again on Connor’s thighs, squeezing gently, then he parted the zipper of his jeans, leaving a little more room for Connor’s hand to stroke the brand new penis that was there. Elijah helped him pull the half-hard length out of the confines of his jeans, guiding the android’s hand to close around it. “It’s easy. You just need to focus on what this feels like,” he made him move the hand up and down, stroking slowly a couple of time. “You can adjust the grip however you like,” he said, as Connor sighed once, closing his eyes and dedicating more of his CPU to analyzing the data from his sensors. His new component seemed to be even more sensitive than the rest of his chassis, and the feedback was almost overwhelming at first. He shook his hand then nodded, experimentally altering his grip and rhythm, becoming aware of his artificial breathing falter and quicken again. He feared a malfunction, so he checked the diagnostics log he had previously hidden out of his sight, but everything seemed to be in order. He felt himself grow harder under their combined touch, and an automated subroutine increased the sensitivity of all his pressure sensors. The disembodied hands touching his chest were driving him crazy, rubbing his chassis in places no human could ever reach, their pressure felt so real, the stimulus adding to his arousal. He shifted slightly, and the motion made his open shirt brush the skin on his chest, making his sensors were close to overloading, the sheer amount of data they sent to his brain was impressive. Kamski’s hand on his leg caressed him, and he opened his eyes to see his reflection in those intense grey eyes. “I think you’ve got the hang of this,” Kamski said, looking down at the way Connor was masturbating. He accompanied his hand a few more times, then he disentangled their fingers and contented himself with just watching him do it.

Connor sighed, speeding up his hand, craving more intensity. The skin on his fingers retracted, the white plastic sliding against his white chassis wherever he touched himself, intensifying the sensations, electricity sparking along his cables, speeding through his circuits directly to his brain. He touched one nipple as the artificial touch left his chest to stroke his sides and hips, digging under his skin, impossibly ticklish under the fabric of his jeans. Connor moaned, the sensors’ feedback overworking his CPU, making the input from his visual processor lag a millisecond. He closed his eyes, considering the possibility of rebooting the process, but decided not to bother and just focus on the other sensory feedback, which made his thirium pump speed up in hope to keep his systems working under the increasing requirements. He could feel a tension growing in his stomach, anticipation growing with the pleasure coursing through his blue veins, until… it arousal faltered like a skipping record, the level dropping abruptly without a resolution. He whined in frustration, slowing his hand and biting his lip, reopening his eyes and reopening the diagnostic panel that he kept hiding because it was distracting.

Kamski seemed to have come to the same conclusion that something was wrong roughly at the same time. When Connor looked up, he found Elijah already back at his terminal, scrolling through a bug report. “It would appear that your orgasm function is stuck in a loop. Let me fix it real quick.” He typed a few things and pushed the button to send the changes directly to Connor’s software. The stimulation from his sensors started gradually growing in intensity and his arousal levels soared beyond what he’d ever experienced before. His limbs trembled, artificial tendons tightening his limbs, thirium pump working near maximum capacity to provide enough thirium to his secondary systems as well as his essential components to keep him functioning as the pleasure engulfed him and became overwhelming. He moaned loudly as the stimulation seemed to become too much for him to bear. His eyes rolled in his head and with a last groan Connor’s limbs seemed to melt in the chair. His systems forced him into a soft reboot. A moment later he opened his eyes again, seeing the automatic diagnostic popup in his interface, and he dismissed it, while Kamski’s eyes shifted between him and his terminal’s screen. Once he noticed Connor returning to full functionality he turned towards him. “So, how was your first orgasm?”

Connor licked his lips, trying to hide his disappointed at the lack of foreign molecules on his lips to analyze. “It was indescribable.”

Kamski smirked, pleased. “I take it that you enjoyed it, however, you shouldn’t have needed a reboot.” Connor honestly hadn’t minded, and he tried to say so, but Kamski cut him off before he could speak. “I think we should try again until we fix this bug.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vgirolimetti) where I occasionally write something.


End file.
